All's fair in love
by ecogirl20
Summary: I had meant for Getting Ready to be a oneshot, but the story has taken a life of its own. Gave it a new title and put up second chapter. This is my first attempt at writing. Please review so I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, I had no idea you felt that way. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

Rio faltered for a second before answering. "No, Jerrica. I _have_ to do this. If I don't quit, our relationship will suffer worse than it has. I don't want that, and I know you don't, either."

Tears welled up in Jerrica's blue eyes. "Rio, I've loved you since I was ten years old. I'm not sure I can stop.."

"But Jerrica, that's the point. If I don't leave, I won't have time to think and sort out my life from the lies. I love you, but I need to work out how to trust you again. If I stay, we'll end up hating eachother. I _need_ to leave. Goodbye."

Staring at the spot where the hologram had just been, Jerrica began sobbing uncontrollably. "Syn…Synergy…why?"

"Jerrica," the one of a kind supercomputer responded, "you have run through all possible scenarios of telling Rio the truth about your identity. I am sorry that they do not work out positively. Perhaps I am not calculating Rio's personality factors correctly. Let me readjust and try again."

"No, Synergy, I'm afraid you've got him figured out correctly," Jerrica sighed. "Problem is, what do I do now? Any way I tell him, any way he finds out, I'll lose him!"

"Jerrica… what's wrong? Why aren't you Jem? The party's starting! Everyone's looking for you… er, for Jem!" Kimber rushed into the room, a whirlwind of energy, as usual. She stopped, noticing Jerrica's tear-streaked face and puffy red eyes. "Jerrica, what happened? Was it that snake Eric Raymond again?"

"Oh Kimber! I've been running scenarios with Synergy, trying to figure out how to tell Rio that I'm Jem… but they all end so badly! He either loses his temper and storms out, or tells me he's leaving… or… or…" She broke into tears again. "He swore he hated me! What am I going to do?"

Kimber pulled Jerrica into a tight hug. "Now look, big sis," she started," I'm not an expert in love by any means… but I do know that Rio _loves you_. Maybe Synergy's projections are right. Maybe he will storm out, or yell, or leave."

Jerrica stiffened. "This is not helping, Kimber!"

"Let me finish! _Maybe_ he will do those things. BUT he loves you, and you love him. No matter what, that won't change! Did any of your projections include figuring out what will happen _after_ Rio has some time to cool off? We all know he has a temper… but he's a good man, with a good heart. It'll work out how it was meant to!"

Jerrica stopped crying long enough to smile and look at her younger sister. "Kimber, when did you get so smart?"

"Hey! You didn't get _all_ the brains in the family, you know! Now get dressed! Or rather, get changed." She winked at Synergy. "There's a party going on, and we're missing it! See you downstairs!" She flew out of the room as quickly as she had entered.

"_Maybe Kimber's right,_" Jerrica thought. "_Maybe Rio and I will make it last, afterall. But for now…_

"Showtime, Synergy!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi everyone!" Jem bounded down the stairs, greeting friends who had turned out to celebrate with the band. "Thanks for helping us celebrate the successful launch of our monthly Jem and the Holograms fashion magazine. We're all really excited you're here to share this great news with us! Please, help yourself to food and drinks, and relax and have a good time!"

Jem made her way through the crowd, searching for Rio. "_Tonight's the night"_ she thought. _"Good or bad, I'm telling Rio the truth."_ She found him by the food table, talking forcibly with an uncomfortable looking Sean Harrison. "Well, Sean, if she lied to you about something like that, how are you ever going to trust her with the big stuff?" Sean's face visibly relaxed as Jem approached them.

"Jem! Great magazine! Have you seen Kimber? I'm going to congratulate my girlfriend on the great magazine! Nice talking to you, Rio! Thanks for the advice! See ya!" He took off at a near run.

Rio turned around to face Jem, as he saw her, a grin broke out from ear to ear. "Hi Jem. Wow, you look great tonight!" He paused, noting the look on Jem's face. "Well, I mean, you always look great, anyway, but tonight you look _really_ great. That's how I know this fashion magazine will be a great success." He moved to kiss her, but Jem pulled back. "Jem? What's wrong?"

Lost in a flood of conflicting thoughts, Jem turned away from Rio. "Rio… I… I… I need to tell you something…"

"Jem! Look who's here! It's LinZ, and she brought an entire television crew! She wants to include a segment about our magazine on her next show! Isn't that out-RAY-geous?" Kimber paused, seeing that familiar conflicting look on her sister's face. She toned her excitement down and continued. "Um, well, Aja, Shana, Raya and I are going upstairs to pick out fabulous outfits to wear for the show. Come join us when you can. And if you see Jerrica, could you grab her too, please?"

Jem felt bad that her problems were dampening her sister's enthusiasm for the spotlight. "Sure, Kimber. I'll be right there. You're right, this is great news. But why the excitement? We've been on LinZ's show before!"

"Yes, but not for a segment called 'Fashion Icons of the Decade'! We've got to look our best!" Kimber ran off, her excitement rekindled.

"Jem? You were saying something before Kimber interrupted…?" Rio's eyes were full of questions and concern. "If it's about us, than LinZ can wait a few minutes, can't she?"

"Rio." Jem spoke, her voice full of sadness. "It's going to take more than a few minutes." She kissed his cheek. "Let's talk after the interview, ok? Please?"

"Dammit, Jem! What's with all this secrecy? Why do you have so many mysteries? Things you seem to want to tell me, but never do! Make up your mind, will ya? I'm tired of hanging around and being played for a fool! Go! Have your interview! Maybe I'll be around later, maybe I won't!" He stormed off into the crowd.

Jem felt the too familiar feeling of tears welling up behind her eyes as she climbed the stairs. "_Maybe I should go after him? But how would I explain to LinZ why I was missing the interview? I couldn't do that to the other Holograms, after all the work they put into this magazine. I'll give LinZ a great interview, and give Rio some space to cool down. I'll talk to him- maybe tell him the truth- later."_

All the girls were waiting for Jem in the band's practice room. Of all the rooms in the mansion, this was Jerrica/Jem's favorite. It was the one place she could let herself go and be free of worries, responsibilities, problems. Here she could sing and let everything out, away from the eyes of anyone unaware of her secret. "Show's over, Synergy." The familiar pink glow engulfed her as she transformed back into Jerrica. "Good ol' reliable Jerrica," she sighed. "_Why_ would Rio choose Jerrica over the exciting and glamorous Jem? No wonder he's cheating on me with… me! He's going to be so angry when I tell him!"

Aja stood up. "Kimber told us about Synergy's projections. And I agree that he's going to be very upset when he finds out you've been lying to him for three years… and…"

"And we'll be here for you, no matter what happens. We support you one hundred percent, whether you tell him or not." Shana spoke up, giving her hot headed friend a glare.

Sensing the tension building, Raya spoke up. "But Jerrica, Kimber may be right. Even Synergy can't predict what a person in love will do. Rio loves you. Maybe, if you explain why you had to create Jem in the first place, he'll understand. After all, we ALL know what a creep Eric Raymond is."

"Cheer up, sis! It's not like he's going to find out unless you tell him! So take more time to figure out the right words. In the meantime, LinZ is waiting for us!"

"You're right, all of you. I don't know where I'd be without you. LinZ, here comes Jem! Showtime, Synergy!"

Out in the hallway, Rio froze, trying to process what he had just heard… and seen. He headed for the nearest bathroom and, unable to control his queasy stomach, vomited until he had nothing left. After he calmed down and washed up, he felt his anger build. Not yet ready to face the party downstairs, Rio want into the practice room. The girls, of course, were long gone, giving LinZ the interview.

"Ok, Pacenco. Get it together. You come up here to apologize to Jem, only to find out that your girlfriend," he practically spit the word out, "has lied to you for three years… pretended to be someone else… someone you fell for AGAIN… but you thought it was someone else you had feelings for…" His anger was building, and every word came out harsher and louder than the one before. "So for three years, you've been torturing yourself, trying to find a way to make things right and choose between Jerrica and Jem…AND THEY WERE THE SAME PERSON!"

In a rage, Rio picked up a guitar and flung it against the wall, waiting for the satisfying crash. But instead of crashing…

… the guitar went _through_ the wall.

"What the…?" Rio went over to investigate. "But the wall… it's an illusion!" He braced himself and stepped through, unsure of what might be on the other side, but determined to discover what further secrets Jerrica/Jem was hiding from him.


End file.
